


Cherry Bomb

by Astrals (Evoxine)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evoxine/pseuds/Astrals
Summary: There's one particular student that makes Levi's head(s) ache.





	Cherry Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> I dreamt of this and regurgitated it in one go.  
> It's just 2.5k words of filthiness – enjoy!

Something buzzes in his pocket. He’s running slightly late, but Levi’s never been able to ignore a text message even if it meant hitting every red light along the way. The car’s Bluetooth system reads the message out loud.

_Professor?_

Levi glances at the screen and sighs. Knowing the sender, there’s probably another message coming – bzzt. Yep, there it is.

_I really want your cock, sir._

Levi’s foot accidentally slips onto the brake and the car stutters forward a few inches.

“This fucker is going to get me killed one day,” Levi mutters into the empty car, trying to ignore the telltale twitch of his aforementioned cock.

When he finally stops at a red light, he sends off a quick reply.

_What the hell are you on about, Jaeger._

_Your cock, sir. I need it inside me._

Levi presses the heel of his hand against his crotch and swears.

_Shut up and let me drive._

 

 

 

  
Somehow, he makes it to the lecture hall with minutes to spare. As he sets up the documentary he’d impulsively chosen to show, Levi pointedly ignores the constant stream of chatter flowing through the room. Well, he’s doing his best to ignore one student in particular, but whatever.

“Alright, you shits,” he says. “Watch this documentary. It will be tested, so if you choose to sleep or fuck around on your computers, know that you’ll probably fail the next test.”

He hits play, turns the volume up, switches off the lights in the room, and makes a beeline for the back row.

It’s a large lecture hall, and due to the lack of a mic system, most of the students like to congregate towards the front of the class. Which is great in many situations, such as this one.

“I thought you wouldn’t come,” Eren says, sounding positively delighted.

Levi rolls his eyes. “Keep your voice down, brat. I don’t want someone to turn around and see… things.”

“So does that mean you’ll —”

“Shut up,” Levi mutters, reaching out to grab at Eren’s thin shirt. “Come here.”

Eren moves closer, but instead of climbing onto Levi’s lap, he slinks to the floor by Levi’s feet. He shoots Levi a cheeky wink as he nudges the professor’s legs apart. Levi looks away from Eren’s face – lest he creams his pants in five seconds – and slumps a little lower in his seat. He stares at the documentary playing on the screen, but the only thing he registers is the feeling of his zipper sliding down and Eren freeing his (already) half-hard dick from his underwear.

It’s a challenge, holding back a groan when Eren thumbs at the underside. It’s an even bigger challenge when Eren takes him eagerly into his mouth and sucks, much like a starved man presented with a buffet.

His large cup of tea sits forgotten on the table.

Levi instantly regrets it when he chances a glance down at Eren’s face. The college student has a look of pure bliss on his face, and despite the darkness, Levi can make out a moving fist within the confines of Eren’s fitted sweatpants.

Embarrassingly, it takes barely five minutes for Levi to reach the brink of orgasm. He reaches down, pinches Eren’s bulging cheek, and gestures for him to get up. Eren gets the hint, and he makes a big show of giving Levi’s cock one last lick before getting to his feet and dropping his pants down past his knees. Levi nearly has a heart attack – of _course_ this brat chose to forgo his underwear today. He swings a leg over Levi’s lap and lowers himself until Levi’s cock is barely grazing the curve of his ass.

“Are you prepped?”

“Why don’t you find out?” Eren whispers, leaning in and mouthing where Levi’s pulse is beating out a fast rhythm against his neck.

So Levi reaches around, runs a finger down the crack of Eren’s ass, and touches something cool. His cock jumps happily at the revelation.

“You came to school plugged up for me?”

“Mmhm,” Eren hums, moaning right into Levi’s ear when the man pushes at the butt plug.

“Don’t you have morning classes?”

“Yeah. Wore it since then. It’s not a big one though – I still want to feel you stretch me.”

“Jesus,” Levi mutters, tugging on the base of the plug. It slips out of Eren with a little resistance. Arms loop around his neck as he rubs at Eren’s entrance with a fingertip, feeling the slight puffiness of the ring of muscle and drawing out a low whine from the student on his lap.

“Fuck me, Professor.”

Levi barely manages to get a grip on his dick before Eren’s sinking down onto it.

“Make it quick, Jaeger, and maybe I’ll reward you after class.”

Eren nips lightly at Levi’s jaw. “Yes, sir.”

The documentary is loud enough to mask the moans tumbling out of Eren’s mouth – Levi has better control over his vocality, alright – and the muffled sounds of Eren’s bare ass bouncing off Levi’s crotch.

“Don’t you dare soil my clothes,” Levi warns, his hand working Eren’s slick cock.

“I won’t,” Eren pants, grinding down desperately. His ass squeezes sinfully around Levi, and it’s so hard for the professor to keep an eye on the rest of class.

“Let me know when you’re close,” Levi mutters, letting go of Eren’s cock in favour of holding onto slim hips and fucking up into the tight heat.

“Oh my god,” Eren whines, trembling in Levi’s grasp. “You fuck me so well. Nothing else can make me feel this good, sir, nothing else.”

“Good boy,” Levi grunts. Eren shudders. “No one else gets to fuck you, you hear me?”

“Yes, yes, no one else will – _oh fuck!_ ”

Levi comes with a pinched moan, dick twitching as it spurts warm come into Eren’s quivering hole. Eren grabs his cock and pumps it a few times before he’s coming too, remembering just in time to angle his release away from Levi’s body.

“You better clean that up,” Levi says quietly, chest heaving as he catches his breath. He pulls Eren in by the neck and sucks a love bite into tanned skin. He receives a content hum in reply.

“Will you plug me back up, sir,” Eren asks huskily, teeth grazing Levi’s earlobe.

God, Levi thinks, Eren really will be the death of him.

 

 

 

  
“Test in two weeks,” Levi says. “Come prepared or fuck off. Someone wake Kirschtein the fuck up, please. And Jaeger, my office.”

Levi picks up his disgustingly cold cup of tea, grabs his briefcase, and stalks out of the lecture hall. He can feel Eren’s eyes on him for the duration of the walk back to his office, and it drives him insane with lust. Apparently, a mind-blowing orgasm barely an hour ago isn’t enough to stave off a raging libido when it comes to Eren Jaeger.

He has barely set his briefcase down on his desk when someone knocks on his door.

“Enter.”

“Hi, Professor,” Eren says politely, looking and sounding every inch the typical college student. The only thing that gives him away is the slight bulge in his pants.

“Close the door,” Levi says. “Lock it.”

Eren drops his mask the second the lock clicks, but Levi’s ready this time. Eren surges forward, a hungry noise tumbling out from between his lips when they kiss. They’re both a little heady with the taste of each other by the time they part.

“Strip for me,” Levi orders, gunmetal eyes hot on Eren’s face. “Then bend over.”

Like a good, obedient student, Eren sheds his clothes at lightning speed. His cock hangs heavy between his legs, precum already beginning to bead at the tip. He turns, places his palms flat against the wood of the door, and bends over. Eren can’t see Levi from his position, but he can feel the man staring at him – probably admiring the view of the plug nestled deep in Eren’s come-filled ass –, and his cock gets a little harder.

Then there are hands roaming over the swell of his ass, thumbs spreading his asscheeks apart and ghosting over the edge of the plug.

“God, just look at you,” Levi mutters, rubbing gentle circles into the taut flesh. “I could just eat you out all day.”

Eren whimpers and tries to push into Levi’s touch. Warm breath fans out over his back, and he trembles when Levi peppers a line of kisses from the base of his skull all the way down to where the plug lies.

“You’re so swollen here,” Levi murmurs, blowing lightly against the rim. Eren shakes in want, and his knees threaten to give out. “All stretched out and filled with my come. You like that, don’t you?”

“Yes, sir,” Eren whines. “I love it when you fill me up.”

Levi’s lips quirk, and the man gets down on his knees to remove the plug from Eren’s ass for the second time in two hours. He swallows at the sight of the stretched hole, and his dick jumps when a trickle of come slides out and down a supple thigh.

“Please, Levi –” Eren humps the air in search of some much-needed relief. “Sir, please –!”

His words die in his throat when Levi licks a wide stripe from the back of his balls up to his hole. Eren has to bite down on his bicep to stop filthy moans from leaving his mouth and potentially travel to adjoining offices. It’s wet and warm, and Eren’s legs are trembling by the time the tip of Levi’s tongue dips inside.

Eren gasps when Levi sucks at the tender rim, feeling the come inside him slip out.

“Let me taste,” he moans, looking over his shoulder. Twisting around, he lets Levi pull their faces together, lips parting in anticipation for the tang of Levi’s come to hit his tongue. “You’re the best thing I’ve ever tasted,” he moans, licking the swell of Levi’s lip.

“Hands back on the wall, Jaeger. I’m nowhere done eating you out.”

Nothing can top the feeling of Levi’s cock inside him, but this is a very close second. He loves the sounds that Levi makes – the slurps that are emitted when Levi sucks and laps messily at his hole, the content hums that send amazing vibrations up his spine, the soft smacks of lips against his ever-sensitive rim.

Then Levi’s full-out tongue-fucking him, licking into him all hot and wet. Eren squirms, cock dribbling copious amounts of pre-come onto the floor. He keens and presses back into Levi’s face – the professor takes it all in stride, spreading Eren’s cheeks further apart to delve deeper into the boy.

“I need your cock, Professor,” Eren pleads, a hand flying down to clench around the base of his cock. “Sir – ohhh _fuck yes_ – please fuck me. Please –”

“You can come just like this, can’t you?”

“Yeah, but I wanna come with you inside me,” Eren cries, too close to tears for his own comfort.

Levi takes pity on him and yanks him over to the desk.

“Sit there,” he says. “Legs up; spread them wide open for me.”

As Eren gets into position – shakily –, Levi gets rid of his slacks and underwear. Eren’s ready and waiting by the time Levi steps into the space between his legs.

Breaths hitch when Levi rubs the length of his cock between Eren’s asscheeks. Levi looks at Eren, drinks in the flush riding high on those beautiful cheekbones, the furrow of strong brows, the dilated pupils of those ever-expressive eyes. He is so willing to fuck this kid into oblivion for the rest of his life.

Levi nudges the head of his cock against the spit-slick hole, and Eren’s fingernails dig into the flesh of his thighs as he finally feels the stretch that he’s addicted to.

“Look at you just sucking me in,” Levi marvels, a finger tracing Eren’s rim as it stretches to accommodate him. “You’re a good boy, aren’t you? Always so enthusiastic to take my cock, always so tight despite how many times we’ve done this.”

“Yeah,” Eren breathes, “always, sir.”

“Bring your knees closer to you, Eren. Let me see my cock sliding in and out of you.”

Eren does as he’s told, like the good boy he is.

Levi starts off languid and slow, eyes completely fixated on the sight of his cock disappearing into Eren’s ass and reappearing, covered in slick from the mixture of his spit and the remnants of come still in Eren’s ass. Bodily fluids are fucking disgusting, but when it comes to Eren, everything turns out to be okay.

“Fuck me harder, sir,” Eren begs, gaze beseeching. “Please?”

Strong hands fit around his hips, and Eren readies himself for the ride as Levi picks up the speed, pulling Eren down onto his cock with every thrust. His prostate gets the massage of its life as Levi pounds steadily into him, and Eren’s pretty sure he’s in heaven.

“Yeah, Eren, just like that. You’re so fucking beautiful, spread out for me like this,” Levi groans, thumbing at peaked nipples and drawing out a sinful moan from the boy beneath him. “You’re gonna go home all full of my come, huh? Gonna finger yourself in the shower and taste me on your hands?”

“ _Professor_ ,” Eren whines, cock twitching at the image. Levi smirks down at him knowingly.

“I’d fuck you all day long if I could, Eren,” Levi continues, voice low and electrifying. “Have you sit on my cock and fill you up one orgasm at a time. Keep going even if you’re filled up, fuck you as I watch the come drip out of you.”

Eren comes so hard he blacks out for a second, ass clenching around Levi as his cock releases an absurd amount of come all across his stomach. Some get onto the table, but Levi only fucks the boy harder at the sight.

“Look at you,” Levi repeats. “Coming just from me fucking you.”

Eren gazes up at him through blown irises and thick lashes, lips bitten red and cock laying across his come-streaked belly.

The sight triggers Levi’s orgasm; Eren’s mouth opens in a silent moan as Levi’s cock pulses inside him.

“Thank you,” Eren mumbles. “You’re so good to me, sir.”

Levi leans forward and pushes Eren’s sweaty hair out of his eyes. His thumb trails down to Eren’s mouth, and a pink tongue darts out to lap at the tip.

“Gorgeous,” Levi murmurs.

“Can I drop by tomorrow, sir?”

“You can’t, Jaeger. I have a bunch of meetings tomorrow.”

Eren pouts. “What about our Friday plans?”

“Those are most definitely still on. Make sure you wear the green ones. They bring out your eyes.”

“Yes, Professor,” Eren grins, squeezing playfully around Levi’s softened cock.

“Don’t do that,” Levi winces. “I’m so sensitive.”

“I wanna go once more. Can we?” Eren implores. “Especially since I won’t see you tomorrow?”

“I’m not as young as you are, you little shit. Let me recover,” Levi mutters, and Eren laughs. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, they have a thing for Eren calling Levi 'sir' and 'professor', but idk what kink that is so idk how to tag it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> It was really nice dreaming of this, just saying.
> 
>    
> [Click for Links!](https://bluedveins.wixsite.com/evoxine)


End file.
